You're Not Alone
by OverDramaticWriter
Summary: Naruto walks the street watching every other kid enjoy Easter. Unfortunately he's alone without no one to care. Or so he thinks...


Pie: So I've totally realized I should probably get back into my Fanfic writing :D  
>So what a better way then to write some Fics for Easter ^^'<br>I'm attempting to make 3. One Cute, Fluffy K rated one, One fluffy T Rated one and a hard-core M rated one :D  
>So this shall be our Cute, fluffy K rated story :3<p>

Some kids couldn't wait for the day that allowed them to eat chocolate from dawn to dusk but for him it was just

another day. With no one to care for him he never received anything but he had outgrew this pain long ago. Naruto

Uzimaki stalked the shadows not bothering to stop once. He just wanted to get home and escape the happy

families that swamped the streets of Konoha. Everywhere he looked everyone was enjoying themselves, spending

time with their loved ones and sharing gifts. No one ever cared about him, no one ever bothered to buy him a gift.

Everyone hated him for reasons unknown and he couldn't stand it.  
>"Thee sooner I get home the better," Naruto mumbled darkly kicking a loose pebble across the pavement.<br>"Daddy! Daddy! Look at the rabbit!" A young girl screamed with pure excitement.  
>Naruto glanced at the blond child as she was swept off her feet by her father and placed upon his shoulders.<p>

What Naruto would give if someone would care for him enough to pick him up, to even touch him. Naruto looked

at the ground willing the tears not to spill but it was no use. The small droplets of water leaked from his cearulen

orbs, down his face and onto the footpath. They mingled with the dirt and grit that littered the once clean path.

He quickly dried his eyes and making sure no one saw him disappeared from sight.

Naruto slowly made his way towards his shabby apartment. It wasn't much but to him it was home. He reached

into his pocket in search of the key. Naruto began to panic when he couldn't feel the familiar metal which is usually

placed in his left pocket. He began checking every pocket that was hidden within his clothing and patted himelf

down just to be sure.  
>"I can't believe I lost my house key!" Naruto whined heading back in the direction he had came from.<br>Naruto quickly skidded around the corner and ran down the street. What if he didn't find it? He'd be out in the cold

all night. He'd starve to death. Various thoughts rushed through Naruto's mind each more scarier then the last.  
>"Hey! Are you looking for this?" A voice asked.<br>"Eh?" Naruto said confused as he turned around.  
>Standing there was the blond he had seen earlier. The one who had a family who loved her and took her places.<p>

Naruto shook his head, he shouldn't be jealous of her. Naruto slowly nodded and stretched his hand out to recieve

his treasure item.  
>"You should be more careful next time! A nice person like me not pick it up next time okay!" The girl said in a<p>

bossy tone.  
>"Yeah, Thanks!" Naruto thanked the blond girl.<br>"INO! Get away from that, that thing! NOW!" A shrill voice called out.  
>Before either child could react two strong hands swept the child of her feet and loud, angry yelling could be heard.<br>Naruto ran, ran as fast as his legs could carry him. It was the same thing with every other child he talked to and he

was stupid for thinking it'd be different this time.

Naruto jammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small, rusty key. He pushed it with unnecessary force into

the keylock and pushed the door open violently. It would be an understatement to say he was upset,no, he was furious.  
>Why was he always treated different? From as far as he could tell that girl also had blond hair and blue eyes...<br>But before another vile thought could cross his mind Naruto's eyes lit up at the sight in from of him. There stood  
>an embarrassed looking Sasuke Uchiha with his arms stretched out towards Naruto, his hands cradling a small chocolate<p>

egg.  
>"Happy Easter Dobe," Sasuke mumbled thrusting the egg into Naruto's hands.<br>"S-Sasuke? How did you get in here? Why did you give me this? Why-" Naruto began asking.  
>"Because we're both lonely and I thought you'd like to spend it with me!" Sasuke snapped.<p>

There was a silence between the two boys. Sasuke awkwardly shifted his feet. Naruto noticed he looked

somewhat upset.  
>"Yeah, I'd love that Sasuke," Naruto whispered.<p>

END!

HAPPY EASTER FANFICTION READERS :3

Pie: Don't judge me D:  
>Most of my work is being done on WordPad cause Microsoft Word hates me -.-<p> 


End file.
